


young fundy brainrot

by lemonv



Series: random ideas [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fic, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fic ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonv/pseuds/lemonv
Summary: posting it on ao3 updating every time i tweet about younger fundy/wilburoccasionally more ships but it’s all fundythis is pretty much just expanded ideas of my tweets
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Ranboo, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot/Ranboo
Series: random ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. fundy/ranboo/wilbur

ranboo ruining fundy’s innocence and making him a slut, whenever fundy visits ranboo he’s begging to be fucked

wilbur probably finds out and he’s jealous that someone else is touching fundy

maybe the three of them fuck idk


	2. fundy/wilbur/ranboo (2)

fundy sucking wilbur off as ranboo fucks into him <3 he starts misbehaving so they punish him

wilbur slaps his sons ass and fundy cries from the pain, his body twitching as ranboo still fucks into him, more roughly now though.

fundy starts crying more once ranboo cums inside of his tight hole. wilbur puts his cock back into fundy’s mouth and begins fucking that hole.

when wilbur cums fundy chokes on it, making a mess as he tries to swallow it all.

the fox is now covered in cum and wilbur takes pictures of his little boy, enjoying the sight.


	3. fundy/unspecified person(s)

thinking about young fundy masturbating with the door open because he doesn’t know that he’s not home alone....and he doesn’t really understand what privacy is.

he’s on his bed, legs spread, fingers in his pussy, in complete pleasure. the fox probably has a vibrator inside of him too.

”ah,,, fuck-“ he moans, getting close to his climax. the boy soon cums and his whole body shakes, his legs twitching as he comes down from his high.

he gets caught by someone (maybe multiple people?) and soon he’s getting lots of dick in his small hole

he’s begging for more he loves it so much even though it hurts so badly, his hole getting stretched as there’s so much being put inside of him.


End file.
